familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Calvin N Miller (1864-1942)
}} Sources and notes Public records *Federal Census Records **1870 La Fayette Twp., Stark Co., IL ***Stewart A Miller, 37 VA, blacksmith #49 ***Sarah Miller, 33 VA ***Laura Newton, 12 IA ***Calvin Miller, 9 IL ***Fanny Miller, 6 IL ***Cora Miller, 3 IL **1880 La Fayette Twp., Stark Co., IL #49 ***S A Miller, 46 VA, blacksmith ***Sarah H Miller, 42 VA ***Calvin N Miller, 18 IL, works on farm ***Fannie Miller, 16 IL ***Cora Miller, 13 IL **1900 Buchanan Twp., Atchison Co., MO #129 ***Calvin N Miller, 27 IL, farmer ***Sarah E Miller, 32 WV ***Fred W Miller, 12 IA, farm laborer ***Mable L Miller, 11 NE ***George Miller, 7 IA, farm laborer ***Omer B Miller, 5 IA ***Bryan Miller, 4 MO ***Frankie Miller, 3 MO **1910 Buchanan Twp., Atchison Co., Missouri - #12,12 ***Calvin N Miller, 45 IL/WV/WV, married 23 years, farmer ***Sallie E Miller, 41 WV/WV/WV, 7 of 7 children living ***George O Miller, 17 IA ***Bryan Miller, 14 MO ***Frank Miller, 12 MO ***Harry Miller, 6 MO ***Alvin Miller, 4 MO ***Calvin Miller, 4 MO **1920 Saint Helena, Cedar Co., NE **1930 Hamburg, Fremont Co., IA #97 ***William Hydinger, 88 WV/France/France, widower, civil war vet ***Sarah Miller, 62 WV/WV/WV, presby. church janitor ***Alvin Miller, 63 IL/IL/IL, general handling teamster ***Lisle Miller, 10 IA ***Alvin Miller, 22 IA, telephone lineman **1940 Hamburg. Fremont County, Iowa ***Calvin Miller, 74 IL ***Sarah Miller, 72 VA ***Lyle R Miller, 19 IA, grandson, beer plunger ***Clark Miller, 18 IA, grandson, trucker *Iowa State Census Records **1885 Benton Twp., Fremont Co., IA Tsp 68, Range 40, Sec 28 SE SE ***William B Carter, 37 KY, farmer ***Melvina Carter, 34 IL ***Viola B Carter, 10 IA ***Charles Carter, 8 Fremont Co. ***George Carter, 6 Fremont Co. ***Calvin Miller, 22 IL, farm laborer ***George B Lafferty, 21 OH, farm laborer **1895 Madison, Fremont Co., IA ***Calvin Newton Miller, 30 IL ***Sallie Elizabeth Miller, 27 WV ***Fred Wm. Miller, 7 Fremont Co. ***Mable Lillian Miller, 5 NE ***George Miller, 2 Fremont Co. *Hamburg Reporter **7-20-1950 - Mr. and Mrs. Fred Miller are visiting in Rude, Iowa with Mr. and Mrs. Arnold and other relatives. **3-29-1951 - Mr. and Mrs. Fred Miller were in Shenandoah, Saturday. **5-31-1951 - Mrs. Fred Miller who has been ill for sometime entered an Omaha hospital, Monday. **5-31-1951 - Mrs. Margaret Ernest of Rude, Iowa came Friday to assist with the care of her mother, Mrs. Fred Miller. **6-28-1951 - Mrs. Fred Miller, who is a patient in the University hospital in Iowa City, remains in a very serious condition. **7-5-1951 - Fred Miller and son, Sgt. Darian Miller, went to Iowa City Tuesday to be with Mrs. Miller, who remains seriously ill. **8-9-1951 - Mrs. Fred Miller Dies. Mrs. Fred Miller, a victim of cancer, passed away early Sunday morning at the University hospital in Iowa City, where she had received treatment for the past several weeks. Little hope was held for her recovery, when the nature of her illness was learned but it was not until the last ten days that she failed to recognize the members of her family. Bessie, the only child of the late Mr. and Mrs. Fred Wolf, was born in Nemaha County, Nebr., Nov 2 1895 and passed away at 2:30 a.m. Sunday, Aug 5, having reached the age of 55 years, 9 months and 5 days. On June 29, 1913, she was united in marriage to Fred W. Miller of Hamburg. To this union nine children were born, the first-born dying in infancy. She is survived by her husband and eight children, Mrs. Henry Helmers of Rudd, Iowa; Mrs. Frank Stacey of Omaha; Arnold Miller of Rudd; Charles Miller of Avoca; Mrs. Wendell Peterson of Essex; Mrs. Gerald Earnest of Rudd; Duane Miller, with the army in Germany; Lola Jean Miller at home. There are twenty-two grand children and a wide circle of friends. Funeral services were held Wednesday, Aug 8 at 2 p.m. at the Johnson Funeral home conducted by Rev. C. E. Kingsley. Burial was in the family lot in the Hamburg Cemetery. **9-20-1951 - Mr. and Mrs. Wendell Peterson and children of Essex and Sgt. Duane Miller of Offutt Field spent Sunday with their father, Fred W. Miller. **9-27-1951 - Sgt. Duane Miller of Omaha came Friday for a short visit with his father Fred Miller. **10-11-1951 - Mr. and Mrs. Wendell Peterson and sons of Essex, spent Saturday in the Fred W Miller home. **10-11-1951 - Mr. and Mrs. Frank Stacy and Sgt. Duane Miller of Omaha were callers in the Fred Miller home Thursday. Duane left Monday for Denver, having been transferred from Offutt Field. **11-1-1951 - A son was born to Mr. and Mrs. Frank Stacey of Watson. **2-25-1954 - Sam Shryer is a happy granddad. His daughter, Mrs. Duane Miller, gave birth to a 2 pound, 6 ounce son Thursday at the Hamburg hospital. The young man is in an incubator and at latest reports doing fine. **6-3-1954 - Mr. and Mrs. Homer Miller and Mr. and Mrs. Calvin Miller of Omaha, Mr. and Mrs. Chas. Miller and family of Hastings, Mr. and Mrs. Frank Stacey and family, Mr. and Mrs. Duane Miller and baby of Peru, Mr.and Mrs. Richard Sturm of Shenandoah, Mr. and Mrs. Chas. Sturm and baby of Auburn, Mr. and Mrs. Tracy Huckill of Tuscon, Ariz, Mr. and Mrs. Wendell Peterson of Essex, Mrs. Mabel Jones of Ellwood, Kans., were guests at the Fred Miller home Sunday. **6-7-1956 - The Duane Miller family and Mr. and Mrs. Howard Girouex of Omaha were Wednesday visitors at the home of Mr. and Mrs. Frank Stacey and family. **1-3-1957 - Alice Mary Stacey, small daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Frank Stacey has been ill and confined to her home with complications following a cold the past week. **3-21-1957 - Mr. and Mrs. Duane Miller and family visited Friday evening with Mr. and Mrs. Lavelle Craig in Shenandoah. **9-18-1958 - Guests Sunday of Mr. and Mrs. Brian Miller were Mr. and Mrs. George Miller of Denver, Mr. and Mrs. Calvin Miller of Omaha, and Mr. and Mrs. Frank Stacey and family. **12-3-1959 - Thanksgiving guests in the Frank Stacey home were Mrs. Stacey's sister, Mr. and Mrs. Wendell Peterson and family of Shenandoah; Mr. and Mrs. Jake Earnest and family of Farragut; and Mr. and Mrs. Henry Helmers and family of Riverton, and the Stacey's daughter, Mrs. Roger Booker and Douglas. Leslie Helmers went to Omaha on Monday for an examination prior to entering the Merchant Marines. **1-4-1962 - Mrs. Henry (Pauline) Helmers, about 44, died Dec. 27 at a Nebr. City Hospital after a lingering illness. Five sons, four sisters and three brothers are among the survivors. Among them are Mrs. Frank Stacey, a sister of Riverton. Mrs. Helmers was the former Pauline Miller. **3-1-1962 - Junior Stacey, son of Mr. and Mrs. Frank Stacey, entered the hospital in Nebr. City Febr. 22 with a spleen infection. **6-14-1962 - Bryan Miller was born in Atchison County, Mo. April 9 1896 and died suddenly at his home in Riverton, June 3, 1962. He was the son of Mr. and Mrs. C.N. Miller of Hamburg. He worked many years in Charles City, Ia., before moving to Riverton five years ago. He is survived by his wife Minnie of Riverton, four children, Ronald of St. Louis, Mo., Lowell of Waterloo, Ia., Ardis Colwell of El Paso, Tex., and Janis Pollard of Junction City, Kans.; two step-sons, Dick Sturm of Shenandoah and Charles Sturm of Hamburg; four brothers, George Miller of Denver, Colo., Omer, Calven and Alvin Miller Omaha; two sisters, Mabel Jones of Elwood, Kans., and Evelyn Parsens of Ewing, Nebr., nieces and nephews and a host of friends. Funeral rites were held June 6 at Shull Funeral Home, conducted by Rev. Earl Melton. Music was by Mrs. Robert Anderson and Mrs. Mildred Stubbs. Mrs. Florence Magaw and Mrs. Ed Broughton cared for flowers. Casket bearers were Howard Frazee, Arlin Miller, Edwin Anderson, Robert Randolph, Waldo Cowden and Art Froman. Internment was in Mt. Olive Cemetery. **2-10-1966 - Mrs. Frank (Helen) Stacey of Riverton has received word....... **4-28-1966 - Mr. and Mrs. Calvin Miller of Omaha and Mrs. Omer Miller of Scribner, Nebr. visited Mrs. Minnie Miller and Reuben Richie Sunday. Other company were the Richard Sturm family of Shenandoah and Mrs. Glenn Davis of Sidney. **4-4-1968 - Alice M Stacey, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Frank Stacey, was born on June 22, 1950. She is 5'4", has brown eyes, and is a brunette. This year Alice was crowned Homecoming Queen. She believes this to be her most memorable high school experience...... **9-12-1968 - Mr. and Mrs. Frank Stacey announce the engagement of their daughter, Alice to David Bennett, son of Mr. and Mrs. Carl Bennett. Alice is a 1968 graduate of Hamburg High School and David graduated in the class of 1967. A fall wedding is planned. **10-31-1968 - Mr. and Mrs. George Miller spent Wednesday in Omaha with Mr. and Mrs. Calvin Miller. **11-28-1968 - Miss Alice Mae Stacey, daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Frank Stacey, Riverton became the bride of David Bennett, son of Mr. and Mrs. Carl Bennett....... **1-9-1969 - New Years guests of Mr. and Mrs. George Miller were his brothers Calvin and Mr. and Mrs. Alvin Miller of Omaha. **4-24-1969 - Mr. George Miller visited with Mr. and Mrs. Oscar Hays near Farragut on Monday. **4-24-1969 - Mr. and Mrs. Calvin Miller of Omaha visited his brother George Miller and Mrs. Miller Saturday. **6-5-1969 - Guests in the home of Mr. and Mrs. George Miller during Memorial weekend were Mr. and Mrs. Calvin Miller of Omaha, Mr. and Mrs. Ed Farnsworth of Fremont, Nebr. and Miss Leta Schneider of Cherokee Village, Ark. **9-25-1969 - Frank Stacey Jr., 17 was injured slightly Saturday night when his car went off Highway 42 west of Riverton and into a field. The car was demolished. He apparently went to sleep at the wheel. **7-9-1970 - Mr. and Mrs. Calvin Miller of Omaha were guests Tuesday of his brother and wife, Mr. and Mrs. George Miller. **7-9-1970 - Mr. and Mrs. Arnold Miller of Rudd, Ia. visited in Riverton with their uncle and aunt Mr. and Mrs. George Miller Friday. **7-9-1970 - Mr. and Mrs. Frank Stacey and Junior had as guests for a buffet supper Saturday night. Mr. and Mrs. Arnold Miller of Rudd, Ia., Mr and Mrs. Wendell Petersen of Carson, Mr. and Mrs. Charles Miller and family of Underwood, Mr. and Mrs. Dave Bennett and Lisa of Hamburg, and the Roger Boolmer family. **4-15-1971 - Stewart Franklin Stacey Jr. to Sheila Ann Swisher at Riverton, February 27, 1971. **6-10-1971 - Airman Stewart Frank Stacey, Jr., son of Mr. and Mrs. S. F. Stacey, Sr. of Riverton, has completed basic training at Lackland AFB, Texas and was assigned to Lowry AFB in Colorado for further training in the supply field. His wife is the former Sheila Swisher of Riverton. **8-26-1971 - The Roger Booker family spent Sunday with her aunt, Mrs. Wendell Peterson and family near Carson. **12-2-1971 - Mrs. Dave Bennett and two children of Hamburg have moved to the Vinnie Coons property in east Riverton, the former Plumb property. Mr. Bennett is in service. She is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Frank Stacey. **4-6-1972 - Mr. and Mrs. Frank Stacey had as Easter guests, Mr. and Mrs. Bob Girouex and Paul of Shenandoah, Mrs. Alice Bennett and children, Mrs. Roger Booker and children and Frank Stacey Jr. and son Kenneth. The latter is here from Knob Noster, Mo. where he is stationed with the Air Force. **8-24-1972 - Mr. and Mrs. Frank Stacey Jr. are parents of a son, Stewart Franklin Stacey, III, born Aug. 12 at Grape hospital. Grandparents are Mr. and Mr.s Frank Stacey of Riverton and Mr. and Mrs. Dale Swisher of Hamburg. **12-21-1972 - Funeral services were held at 2 p.m. Dec 15 at the Johnson Funeral Home for Alvin Miller. He died in an Omaha hospital Dec. 12 at the age of 66. The Rev. Earl Melton officiated. Burial was in Hamburg Cemetery. Survivors include his daughter Mrs. Joan Stensin of Watson; two brothers, a twin Calvin of Omaha and George of Hamburgl one sister, Mrs. Evalyn Parsons of Ewing, Nebr.; nieces and nephews. Other records *Calvin N Miller Death Certificate (in the collection of William Allen Shade).